Sparrow
by nikkielizabeth
Summary: Robin has an unknown sister. The Batfamily is in trouble and lots of their secrets will be uncovered to the team. Their is going to be a shory summary for each chapter if you want to know more. Rated T because I'm scared and I don't know if there is going to be cursing. (Also this story takes place in season 1)


A/N: hey guys I scratch my old story since it wasn't really going anywhere ANYWAYS I thought this one up. **Quick summary is that there was an attack on the batcave and Robin's sister came in injured but the team didn't recognize her/ (that's why I left Robin and KF out because they would recognize her immediately.) That's all that is going to happen in this chapter.** Don't know if this is gonna go anywhere but comment if you want me to continue this story. (also it is RG5 because his sisters name is gonna be Rachel Grayson and Robin's override code is RG4 soooo that explains it) Hope you enjoy!

The team minus birdboy and a certain speedster were all sparring in the training room. It was a pretty calm day. Actually it had been a calm couple weeks with barely any missions mostly training and more training. Black canary was not there to supervise this training session as Red Tornado put it "She had a hot date with Green Arrow.".

The team suspected Robin and Kid Flash were doing something they shouldn't somewhere else in the cave. They tried to get them to stay and spar since they needed the training. Well Wally needed the training not Robin so much.

Suddenly the zeta tubes went off. "UNRECOGNIZED GUEST OVERRIDE RG5" rung through the training room walls.

Right as the team heard it they were in a fighting stance. With Superboy and Aqualad stranding side by side and Artemis with her bow already drawn. M'gann was floating in the air with eyes glowing green.

"Stand ready team." Kaldur said with a stern look on his face.

As the light from the zeta tube dimmed they could see a petite girl no older than Robin covered in cuts and bruises. She looked to be limping on her left leg and holding her arm tightly around her right side. She had ebony hair tied back into a loose ponytail but it looked like a mess. Her face was small but mostly covered with a black mask with white slits exactly like Robin's. Her outfit matched Robin's exactly but instead black and purple and instead of the yellow R insignia it was a yellow S.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Kaldur said with the same stern look he had before.

"Where is Robin? I need him." the girl said. Her voice sounded hurt but she had the same sternness as Kaldur.

"Like we'll ever tell you now who are you?" Conner yelled. Conner was always the first to get angry the first to escalate the situation.

"Please I need Robin. Batman is in trouble." She said with everyone noticing the urgency in her voice.

"What do you mean Batman is in trouble?" Kaldur asked while softening his stance a bit but just as he did this Artemis chimed in while stepping in front of where Superboy and Aqualad stood..

"How do we know that she's not working with the shadows or matter of fact the light?" Artemis questioned with obvious anger. Her temper was similar to Conner's.

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" the girl said while throwing down smoke bomb and disappearing.

"Team attack!" Kaldur said. "Superboy can you see her with your x-ray vision?"

"Yeah, Miss Martian clear the smoke to your left" Conner yelled while getting ready to attack.

M'gann did as she was told and they saw the girl up in the rafters. Just as this happened Artemis was firing a fleet of arrows at her. She dodged them with ease but she looked like she was in pain.

Just as she was dodging the last arrow Conner super jumped and grabbed the girl. She screamed in pain from the grasp but Conner just kelp holding her.

All this commotion brought Robin and Wally to the fight and at the same time they both screamed "NOOOO!".

Wally used his super speed to get the girl out of Superboy's grasp while Robin had a birdarang against Conner's throat with speed the Flash would be proud of.

"Hurt her again you are off this team!" Robin yelled with more anger than the team ever seen him use.

"Robin I'm fine just drop it." The girl said.

The entire team was confused with this situation. Did Robin and Kid Flash know this girl and why is she so important to them? Also how did she know Batman and that he was in trouble?

Robin was lowering his birderang from Conner's throat realizing what he had done."Sorry SB. I'm just a little overprotective but don't ever hurt her again." Robin stated with more seriousness than the team has ever seen him use.

"Are you okay Sparrow?" Wally asked the girl still in his arm. She looked smaller than before but she did not look weak in anyway. She had a strong look on her face but it that face can't hide the pain she is feeling.

"I've been worse Ginger but I'll manage." she chuckled but then regretted ever laughing because of how much it hurt.

"Ugh Sparrow and Ginger?" Artemis asked. Her bow was already lowered when Robin and KF ran in.

"How am I supposed to explain this bro?" The Sparrow girl asked Robin who was now by her side checking her wounds.

Robin looked at her and then back at his team. "Batman's gonna kill me."

A/N: I know this is really short but it is just a start and I wanna see how people like the idea of this story. Also I am thinking of another story that involves Robin being hit with fear gas. (Actually in a Young Justice comic Robin has a fear of falling and he is afraid that he will fail Bruce since he think Batman is afraid of nothing so that is what his fear will be in that story.) Anyways please review and give some ideas for this story and other stories you would like to see! :)


End file.
